


Gasoline

by MaddieTheKid



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a trans woman, Aroace Pidge, Bisexual Hunk - Freeform, Bisexual Lance, Drag AU, Drag Shows, F/M, Gay Keith, M/M, Straight Shiro, Voltron is a gay club, p much everyone is queer, trans allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieTheKid/pseuds/MaddieTheKid
Summary: Shiro drags Keith to a gay club called Voltron. There he meets Tasha Salade, a fabulous queen who loves the stage. He comes back a few days later and meets a cute boy named Lance who's studying astrophysics. And turns out Tasha and Lance are the same person. Will Lance ever forgive him for not connect the dots? Maybe. That mullet is kinda cute.





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> This will probs update real slow like, we'll have to see.

Keith didn't even bother to hide his discomfort as he walked into Voltron with Shiro. While Voltron was one of the more tame gay bars in town, Keith wasn't feeling particularly social that night and he didn't have much energy to pretend like he was. Especially after the shitty week he had, the last thing he wanted to do was watch a loud Drag Show in a gay bar. But there he was. In a gay bar. About to watch a loud drag show. He took a seat at one of the tables up front as Shiro walked over to the bar to get them drinks. He wasn’t sure why Shiro decided to bring him here, but he had a suspicion that Shiro was hoping Keith would find someone here. Although, while they were here, the only person who got attention was Shiro, so that defeated the purpose of bringing him here. He was a little too busy to look for a boyfriend, work was his main focus in the moment.

He sighed quietly as his eyes surveyed the area. It was actually full of people. Voltron was decorated in some kind of furturesque aesthetic. It looked like the inside of a spaceship. Unlike most bars, Voltron was brightly lit and Keith liked that. People chatted over the music that played through the speakers. The music was loud, but not blaring. There was a stage a few tables down from Keith. The stage was already covered in glitter, probably from a rehearsal. A man with an impressive mustache was messing with a few cables that led to colorful lights. Everyone was dressed colorfully and sparkly, and suddenly Keith realized he was underdressed in only wearing all black and his red jacket.

Shiro sat down next to him and handed Keith his drink. "Thanks," Keith said as he examined it. Red, very red, but clear. It looked like liquefied jell-o. Keith sniffed it; it would do. 

"So how was work?," Shiro spoke as Keith sipped his drink. Yep it was basically a liquified jell-o shot.

"Fine," Keith said, "my boss didn't yell at me today so that's a plus."

"That's good I guess," Shiro said. 

Keith responded with as hum. "When does this start anyway? I'm exhausted," Keith said as he leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t looking at Shiro, this mustached guy was very interesting to watch. He had gotten himself tangled up in those cords, but Keith had faith in him. Go, mustache guy, go.

"It should start soon. They'll turn the lights down when it starts." Shiro sipped his drink, following his gaze to the mustache man. Shiro laughed quietly, and Keith’s lips tilted up in a smile.

"If I fall asleep, it's all your fault," Keith smirked. The drink was sitting warm in his stomach and it helped him relax. He and Shiro sat in comfortable silence for a few moment before the lights started to dim. Those who were standing took their seats. Everyone clapped and cheered as a tall woman with silver hair walked up on stage. Keith thought she looked very elegant and pretty. Was she a queen too?

"Good evening, everyone," she spoke into the microphone. Every once cheered again in response. She waited until the noise died down a bit before she spoke again, "Welcome to Voltron! Are we excited?"

Shiro joined in this time with a "Yeah!"

"Awesome! Quick introduction if you don't know me, I'm Allura, the owner of Voltron," she bragged. Keith watched as Allura walked gracefully down the stage despite her six inch heels. "We have a lot planned for you guys tonight, and as usual, the lovely Miss Tasha Salade is going to be your hostess for tonight. Miss Tasha?" 

Miss Tasha Salade strutted her way out from the curtain. Keith had to admit, the queen was beautiful. Her makeup was dramatic, but not overdone. Her heels were so high it made Keith's feet hurt, and her dress was amazing. It was short and framed her body and very, very blue. Keith liked her hair the most, it was brown, slightly curled, and long. Very tasteful, despite her silly name.

"Hi, guys," Tasha said as she made her way over to Allura. Her voice was much deeper than Allura's, not nearly as feminine as her look. "Thank you, Allura, for that awesome introduction. Now, shoo. You're stealing my light."

Allura laughed, "Impossible. You're covered in too much glitter."

"There's no such thing as 'too much glitter', Allura." Tasha shook her head, "You're a disgrace."

"Pfft," Allura brushed off Tasha's dramatics. "The only disgrace here is that tuck."

Tasha gasped and recoiled as if Allura had slapped her. It seemed that Allura had finally gotten Tasha to be silent.

Allura smiled to the crowd, "Have fun you guys, and don't forget to tip." 

As Allura left the stage, Tasha recovered from Allura’s comments and said, "Ya know, if she wants to comment on my tuck, she should remember that she's the one who taught me." The crowd laughed, "Honestly though, I don't know what she's talking about, I mean, look at it." Miss Tasha motioned to her crotch. Keith raised an eyebrow. There's no way there was an actual penis there. It was completely gone. "Right," Tasha seemed to be reading his mind, "I have a camel toe. This is the best damn tuck you've ever seen."

The crowd laughed once again and Tasha preened under the attention. "Speaking of camel toe," Tasha began, "I love drag kings. Don't you?" the crowd agreed. "They're just the best. Nothing better than having a woman dressed as a man hitting on a man dressed as a woman. And considering most of us are gay as hell, things can get confusing." Tasha laughed, "Our first show of the night is with our resident drag meme-I mean king: Agent Cody Wanks!" 

Keith snorted with laughter as Tasha Salade left the stage with as much sass as she had entered with. The stage went black for a moment and when it lit back up there was a short man standing in the middle of it. He was wearing a tuxedo and a pair of sunglasses on. He even had that spy watch on his wrist. 

The music started play over the speakers, and Keith wasn't even a little bit surprised at the song choice. The Mission Impossible theme filled the room as Agent Cody Wanks started his performance. Keith sipped his drink and took in the show. It was pretty entertaining, to say the least. It had the stereotypical "laser dodging" in it and at one point, if Keith wasn't mistaken, three pillows were thrown at Cody Wanks that said "THAT", "GAY", and "SHIT." Cody dodged each one effortlessly, and it had the crowd rolling with laughter. As the performance came to a close, Tasha walked back on stage. 

"Woooooow," Tasha drawled out, "give it up for Agent Cody Wanks, everyone!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Cody flashed a peace sign. He left the stage. 

"Trust me guys, he gets In every time," Tasha laughed. "Now, our next performer is my personal favorite. She's my best friend. We've been together since, well, forever. She's big. She's beautiful. And you better appreciate her. Miss Paris A La Grande!"

Keith liked Paris's aesthetic. She was in a flapper dress with a matching bob. The heels weren't nearly as tall as Tasha's, but they still looked incredibly painful around her feet. Pretty, but painful nonetheless. A song came through the speakers that stuck to the 20s aesthetic with "All Little Party Never Killed Nobody."

Paris's performance was different from the first one. This one didn't have any jokes. She danced and lip-synced to the song with practiced grace. She hopped off the stage and pulled a random guy out of his seat. Paris had this guy beat in both size and skill, but this guy seemed to enjoy it as Paris danced with him. It made Keith smile. 

The queen eventually made it back up to the stage and continued to dance. Keith finished his drink as the performance came to a close. He clapped for Paris along with everyone else in the crowd. She grinned and waved to everyone. Tasha joined her on stage, smiling proudly for her friend.

"Did you guys see that?!" Tasha asked, "That was amazing! Miss Paris, you have outdone yourself!"

Paris laughed, her voice deep, and spoke into the microphone, "Thank you, Tasha. I try."

"You see why she's my favorite? She's a walking piece of beautiful art," Tasha gushed. Paris left the stage as Tasha continued to speak. More jokes. More wisecracks. 

After three more acts, Keith started to wonder if Tasha was ever going to perform. She seemed like the type. He could tell she absolutely lived for the attention she was receiving. A queen like that had to perform. Also, Keith was curious. Out of all the queens, Tasha was still his favorite. She was super pretty and he wondered if there was more to her than her clever words.

A queen named Darling Dick finished her performance and Agent Cody Wanks came on stage. Keith raised a brow as he spoke, "What's up, nerds?"

Someone yelled, "I love you, Cody," from the back. It sounded suspiciously like Paris, but Keith couldn't be sure.

"I love you, too, random citizen," Cody said, pointing out into the crowd. "Tasha asked me to finish this up for you guys. She had something more important to do."

Keith hid a small, disappointed frown by swigging down some more beer from a new bottle. Keith liked to think he wasn't a lightweight, but after two beers and that jello drink Keith was a little buzzed. 

"But now I'm here and that's a lot better," Cody said, grabbing Keith's attention again. "We do have one more performance tonight. People tend to save the best for last," Cody smirked, "but that's not the case here. Why? Because I was first. Fuck you. Anyway, smack your hands together to make a noise for Tasha Salade."

Cody walked off stage and Keith pretended he didn't just sit up in attention. Shiro smirked to himself, glad his friend was enjoying himself.

Tasha walked out in what looked like a black one-piece swimsuit, and a leather jacket. She had changed wigs, it was now straight but still black. Her heels were actually insane, making her long legs look even longer. Keith had to guess they were at least six or seven inches in heel. Tasha struck a pose and waited for her musical cue. 

"Diva" by Beyoncé came out of speakers and Tasha started to dance. Keith's jaw dropped. The way Tasha's hips moved was lewd and talented. She followed the beat easily and showed off her flexibility. Keith couldn't take his eyes away. He jolted back when Tasha jumped of the stage and landed gracefully. 

Her eyes fell on Keith and he froze. "Oh no," he breathed out quietly as Tasha strutted over to him. Keith moved to stand, but she pushed him down. She towered over him for a moment before dropping. Keith watched in disbelief as Tasha drug her hands down Keith's thighs and gripped his knees. She forced his legs apart and Keith blushed down to his toes. Tasha popped back up and turned around. 

Keith watched her with wide eyes. His hands gripped his jeans tightly as she gave him a teasing lap dance. Keith's poor buzzed mind was gone at watching her. Movement to his right made him glance over. Shiro was recording them. And holding out a bill. Keith took it without thinking and held on to it. 

Tasha turned back around to face Keith. She bent at the waist, still lip-syncing to Beyoncé. Keith held out the bill, not sure of what else to do. Tasha took the bill and winked. She headed back to the stage and stuck the bill in her suit by her butt cheek. Keith choked on air. 

Tasha's performance ended and the crowd cheered loudly. Tasha preened as people came up and started to drop cash all over the stage. She was talking with everyone and taking the cash happily. She did not disappoint with her performance. 

"So," Shiro said. He tapped Keith's shoulder and Keith jumped, "How was that...?"

Keith opened his mouth and then closed it. He did that a few more times before he gave up. 

Shiro laughed and patted Keith's shoulder, "I enjoyed it too."

Keith finally looked over at Shiro, "Can we do this again?"

"Sure," Shiro replied. 

Keith smiled and finished his third beer. He watched Tasha as she continued to talk to her fans. She was taking a few photos with the fans as well.

"You should go talk to her," Shiro said, elbowing Keith.

"What?" He asked incredulously, "No!"

"She shook her butt in your face," Shiro said, "You can talk to her."

"That's exactly why I can't talk to her," Keith frowned, "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Alright, buddy." Shiro stood and Keith joined him. Shiro was ahead of him so he didn't notice as Keith stole one last glance at the stage where all the performers had come out to talk to the audience. Tasha was among them, laughing. Keith smiled to himself, yeah he wanted to do this again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith found himself in Voltron once again, only a few days since the drag show. He didn’t have a weekend like most people, so he was in the bar on a Monday night. He had the next day off, and felt the urge to relax a little. These past few days had been particularly hard. His boss was more frustrated and stress than usual. So, Keith was verbally berated more than usual. Keith still wasn’t much of a “going out” person, but something about Voltron made him enjoy being out and about. The atmosphere was relaxed and it was quiet. Especially tonight. He sat at the empty silver bar and waited for the bartender. It didn’t take long, considering the bartender was alone as well.

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked. He leaned against the counter with a smirk on his face. Oh boy, Keith thought, he’s cute.

“I’ll have a rum and coke, please,” Keith said. The bartender nodded and got to work on his drink. While the guy was distracted, Keith checked him out. He was very handsome and had a name tag that said ‘Lance’ on it. Lance was tall, brown, and Keith could see from there how blue his eyes were. Very much Keith’s type and he found himself smiling a bit at the thought. Keith’s eyes glanced down, just an indulgent glance, to Lance’s ass. Nice. 

“Here ya go.” Lance sat the glass down and Keith took it. Lance leaned against the counter again, still smirking, “So what brings you in here on a Monday night? Are you an alcoholic?” 

Keith raised his eyebrow, “I have the day off tomorrow. Should you really be judging people’s drinking habits?”

“Well I mean, It’s not like I’ll get in trouble.” Lance nodded. “So, the night off huh? I don’t think you’ll have much luck finding a guy here tonight. Some people are just gay on the weekends. So you just got me in here.”

“What? Oh!” Keith shook his head, laughing at the thought, “No, no. I’m not looking for that tonight. I’m not much of a ‘hook-up’ person.” 

“Okay, okay,” Lance said, “What kind of job gives you a day off on a Tuesday anyways?”

“The kind that makes you want to scream and pull your hair out,” Keith said. “I’m a paralegal.”

“A what?” Lance asked, clearly confused. This guy was talkative, but he was cute enough for Keith to play along.

“A paralegal. I’m basically a lawyer, but not. I know the law and help out lawyers, but I’m not able to represent people in court,” Keith explained. He took another sip of his drink. “I basically do a ton of the work and then let the lawyer take credit for everything. I also file stuff. Like a secretary.”

Lance still seemed a little confused, “Why not just become a lawyer?” 

“Actual Law school was more expensive and competitive,” Keith said with a shrug. “It was the smarter choice to become a paralegal. Honestly, I don’t regret it.” 

“But your day off is a Tuesday..” Lance said.

“Yeah...my current job isn’t the best, but it pays the bills,” Keith shrugged again. 

“What a way to live life,” Lance spoke with a deadpan. He sighed quietly, “I guess I can’t judge at all. My day off is always a Thursday.”

Keith nodded silently and finished his drink. Lance walked off and Keith figured the conversation was over. He startled a little bit when another glass was set down in front of him. He looked up, “I didn’t order that one?” 

“I know. It’s on the house,” Lance said with a smile. “You seem to need it.”

“Thanks..” He looked down at it. He grabbed it and drank it. It was different from the last one, Keith guessed it was drink invented by Lance.

“And you know, you’re doing better than I am.” Lance was leaning against the counter again as they talked, “I’m still in school, too.”

“For what?” Keith asked curiously. He realized that he was actually being social, but this Lance guy was pretty easy to talk to. Probably the blue eyes, Keith had decided. Keith felt at ease, instead of awkward.

“First? Astrophysics. I switched to Spanish for awhile, and now I’m back to astrophysics with a completed minor in spanish. I’m at school part-time so it’s taking me awhile,” Lance said, “I have about a year left and then I’m good.”

“Astrophysics. So you want to be an astronaut?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, but that’s not the goal. I want to study the stars, continue to map out the universe,” he said.

“And you work here because of the space theme?” Keith teased.

“Haha,” Lance said, laughing ironicly, “Actually I work here because gay guys tip way more than women, and Allura is the best.”

“Allura, the owner? You know her?” Keith asked.

“Of course! She and I are super close. First I wanted to date her, but now she’s like my older sister,” Lance laughed at the admission. “She had no interest in me.”

“I see. I’m guessing you know all the queens then?” Keith leaned in, interested. 

Lance nodded, “Yessir. Especially Paris. She’s amazing, I knew her out of drag beforehand. His name is Hunk.”

“Hunk the drag queen,” Keith said, snickering.

“Oh yeah, he likes pretty things, he’s more of a classy queen,” Lance shrugged, “Cody is Katie. Or Pidge. She goes by both. Those two are my friends. I know the others, but they’re all a little...much for me.”

“And who’s Tasha?” Keith asked with a grin. 

Lance’s smile fell, which made Keith’s good mood plummet. Was he not supposed to mention her? Keith was just curious about her. She gave him a lap dance so, he had to ask. He was about to backtrack when Lance spoke, “You don’t recognize me?”

Keith froze and all that came out was, “Oh.” Suddenly, Keith could see it. Lance had considerably less makeup on and his hair was short, but just then Keith could see it. Lance was Tasha, and that fact totally flew over his head. Obviously that had offended Lance. Of course, Keith had to be oblivious. 

Lance frowned, “Ah. Okay then.” He stood up fully, “Nevermind.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Keith said softly.

“I’m not offended,” Lance said with a snap, clearly super offended. It made Keith sigh. Here he thought he’d have a nice night with a cute guy.

Keith opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted. “I am here to relieve you of your duties, Lance.” Keith turned to see a small woman. Pidge, he guessed.

“Great. I was ready to go home anyway,” Lance shot a glaring look at Keith and handed Pidge the keys. “He bought two drinks. Make sure he doesn’t try to swindle you.”

Keith’s jaw dropped and Lance left without another word. Pidge laughed, “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t recognize him as Tasha,” Keith grumbled. Pidge didn’t say anything, she just patted his shoulder from across the bar. Keith let out a resigned sigh. He found himself wondering if he would ever be able to come to another drag show at Voltron.

“This one is on the house.” Pidge pointed to the half finished drink in Keith’s hand. Keith looked at it, still frowning.

Keith groaned and hung his head, “It already was.”

Pidge’s laugh didn’t help much with the sinking feeling he felt in his stomach. All that went through his mind was, “Oops.”


End file.
